


Finding Colour

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Teenage!Len, Teenage!Mick, Teenage!coldwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: They say finding your soulmate is one in a ten thousand chance, which means that some people never get to witness seeing colour. See, a thousand years ago, an evil witch preformed a curse over humans, and not just the humans from her generation, for humans for generations to come. It was simple... find your soulmate and you will see colour, until then you will see the world in black and white.However.If you are fortunate to meet your soulmate, and they die and you don't, you will go back to seeing the world in black and white





	1. Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ho. This is going to be a series eventually. This part isn't going to be a multichaper. So enjoy :)

Finding colour

* * *

  
Leonard Snart never believed in the curse to even begin with. He wasn't into supernatural things anyway, but, to have someone so powerful to be able to do that, to him it was laughable in his opinion. With the odds being as they are to find your soulmate anyway, Leonard wasn't bothered about ever meeting his soulmate. He didn't believe in that stuff either.

Besides, in his line of work he never expected to. From a very young age, he was lead down a road of crime by his father, Leonard had no choice. He had the small hands that his father needed for certain things, it started off every few months. But then months turned into weeks and weeks sometimes turned into days. With every job he pulled with his father, he learnt what not to do. See his father never had the best laid out plans. But any suggestion to make any plans better would, well, get him hit, punched or kicked and sometimes, things thrown at him.

Which is another reason why he didn't believe in the 'soulmate' theory, how was he supposed to fall in love and be happy with some complete stranger if he couldn't even trust his own father.

But. After One night with a heist gone wrong and his father managed to wiggle himself out of it and put all the blame on Leonard using his mates on the force he had, landed the young boy of 14 in Juvie.

Leonard was easily the smallest kid on the block, he looked about 10 when he was 14- it was the malnourishment. His father never bothered cooking for him, not since his mother died giving birth to his baby sister, Lisa. His father always blamed Lisa, more to the point where he hates her. Used Lisa to make Leonard take the fall for his father. Leonard adored Lisa, always made sure she has food even if he didn't, but he was okay with that.

Anyway, Leonard was assigned to his cell- his cell mate wasn't in, it was lesson time for most of the teenagers in there- the older ones so Leonard figured his cell mate was at least 16. He was okay with that- he wasn't sure if he could deal with meeting his cell mate just yet anyway, so Leonard got to work with making his bed- which he figured was the bottom bunk as that was the one without all the sheets on.

A few hours later, was yard time and it didn't take it every long before Leonard was jumped on by 5 or 6 much larger than Leonard was. Even the smallest one would have been at least twice the size of Leonard.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" One said, which Leonard assumed he was the leader of the pack, smirking at Leonard.

"Well it appears, Rob, that we have some fresh meat here." Another answered, "Very scrawny. Can't be older than 12." He then added, giving Leonard a look which sent chills down his spine.

"I'm 14 you idiot." Leonard responded, which landed him a punch in the gut from the other.

"Easy now, James. You'll get time to do that later." The leader, now known as Robert said before turning to face Leonard again. "Seems you have a smart mouth on you kid." He then added, grinning slightly.

"Not my fault you hang with an idiot that can't tell the difference from a 12 year old and a 14 year old. I know I'm small but come on." Leonard said, trying to act like he was confident when really he was nervous. 'Is this how I'm supposed to die? I can't leave Lisa unprotected like this' was all he was thinking about. Leonard knew he wouldn't be able to fight back if they jumped him. He can't fight and the smallest was at least twice his size.

"Oh you're so going to regret calling me idiot. What makes you think you're so special kid." James snarled, being hold back Roberts arm.

"Oh trust me, I'm not anything special." Leonard responded, glaring slightly at James. Possibly the worse thing he could have said at this point but he just didn't care anymore. He just prayed that someone would save Lisa.

"Good to know kid.." Robert said, smirking before giving a signal to a couple of lads behind Leonard who grabbed him to stop him from moving. "I'm going to enjoy this." He then added, getting close to Leonard, keeping the smirk on his face.

"Go on, do your worst." Leonard spat. He had a pretty high pain tolerance anyway from the 'lessons' that his father gave him, it couldn't be much worse than those what was coming after all.

"You heard him guys, do your worse." Robert said smirking, moving his arm and letting James free, and the other three lads that had surrounded Leonard smirked and started beating Leonard up. Leonard did his best to try and fight back, but with two much older, bigger, stronger boys holding him back, there wasn't much he could do to fight back.   
"That's enough boys, I want to join in now." Robert than said after a couple of minutes. The three that were beating him up stopped and backed away and the two that were holding him let go, which caused Leonard's legs to give up on him and therefore, Leonard falling onto the ground.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. Your legs don't want you, your mother didn't want you. Your father doesn't want you." Robert said smirking, kneeling down to be level with Leonard, who was now sat up. Leonard was shocked at the words, but tried not to show it. But at that moment in time, he wasn't very good ad hiding his emotions. "You didn't think this was just a coincidence did you? That we'd jump you on your very first day. He's a little story for you, Leonard. Your father works with my father. That job that got you in here, it was a set up. The cops were looking for a 14 year old scrawny kid- you can thank your father for that. He wanted you away, got my dad to get into contact with me, and well. Look at where we are now.. you can kind of figure out the rest." Robert then explained, pulling out a shiv, causing Leonard's eyes to widen.

"Go on then, do it. If you know so much about my life then go ahead. I'm not stopping you. Just know if you did do, and I die, you become a murderer and that's something you're going to have to live with until the rest of your life." Leonard said. "So do it, if you have the guts to."

"Kid, what do you think I'm in here for." Robert said, bringing his arm back, but before he could do anything another voice spoke up.

"Hey! What's going on here." The voice said, earning people to look into the direction of the voice. Robert did too, but not before stabbing Leonard in the side with the shiv, earning a yell from Leonard. All Leonard saw after was this even bigger person coming and starting to beat the gang up before falling unconscious.

* * *

Mick Rory.. he was always a grumpy child, and the forgotten one almost and the youngest. Well, only when things concerned what he wanted to do with his life. From the age of 12, his father forced him to drop out of school to help on the farm. Said Mick didn't need anything else in life other than run and help on the farm.

But  
All his older siblings managed to do something with their lives and in Micks eyes, it wasn't fair. And eventually he rebelled. Turned himself down the life of crime, arson mainly. Boy did he love the flames. Almost never got caught. There was a few times he did, but all he had to do was community service and the one time a few months in Juvie. No one ever got hurt.

Until he burned down the farm with his family inside at the age of 15. Got sentenced 3 years for arson and manslaughter. Mick didn't believe in the soulmate curse either. The flames were his soulmate. The way they eat through anything and the way they danced, he was always hypnotised by them. Mick didn't care for anything else.

Which is why, a year into his sentence, he doesn't know why he saved a scrawny 14 year old kid from being killed on his first day. It was like something compelled him to go over to the crowd of people. Which was odd, because Mick always kept to the shadows away from people. But there was this strange and strong urge to stop whatever was going on.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Mick yelled, breaking the formation. The crowd scattered away, everyone knew not to mess with Mick. A couple of the kids who were involved in the beating turned pale as they realised who stopped them.

"Man.. please don't kill us. We didn't know he was with you." One said, motioning to the scrawny kid that was bleeding out since Robert stabbed him, before running away with the other one. They were the two smallest boys involved in the attack.

"What do you want Rory. This is our business." Robert said, turning round to face him. Mick smirked. He did love a good old fight when someone was asking for it.

"I can't stand scum like you, picking, jumping and attacking the smallest kid on the block and on his first day. I can't let you bully my friend." Mick said, stepping closer to the other. "You should really pick on someone your own size." He then added before punching Robert before he had the chance to reply. Robert attempted to fight back but it really wasn't any use.

"Alright man! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Robert announced, terrified and giving in before him, and the rest of his gang, ran away. Mick smiled briefly before turning round and looking at the scrawny kid, which caused him to panic. The kid had fallen unconscious. Mick hurriedly picked him up bridal style, after taking off his jumper to wrap around the wound, and ran into the direction of the infirmary. He knew what it looked like, him carrying an unconscious boy into the infirmary, given his track record, but he didn't care. He needed help.

"Thank you..." A weak voice said, and Mick realised it was the boy in his arms. Mick looked down at him briefly.

"You stay with me kid. Don't thank me yet. Thank me when you're okay and alive. Everything's alright." Mick tried to reassure, as the kid feel back unconscious. He wasn't very good at reassurance though. He didn't care about people to reassure them, but the scrawny kid in his arms was different for some reason. He didn't know why, until after Mick reached the infirmary and could see how pale the kid was. At first he brushed it off as nothing when he laid him on the hospital bed and the nurse rushed over, at first accusing Mick of doing this until Mick promised it wasn't him and that he found the boy like that.

It wasn't until after Mick had gotten back to his cell, until he saw the bottom bunk made up in cheep bedding, that his jumper was a different shade of whatever colour he had gotten used too in the last year, with a different colour staining it.

It wasn't until after that he realised that he met his soulmate, and for the first time in his life that he prayed. He prayed that the boy would live. Because damn, they had a lot to talk about when he came too.


	2. Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Leonard get to know eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said this wasn’t going to be a multi chapter, but i changed my mind.
> 
> Also,  
> I’m sorry for going silent for months now, i have had a lot going on and i have had no inspiration to write. Plus it didn’t help that my laptop has died so instead i am now using an ipad and a keyboard i have bought for it.hopefully I can get into writing again.  
> (Also doesn’t help when i havent bothered with legends after S2 and Wentworth is no longer returning to the arrowverse so kinda felt disconnected to these characters but that does not mean i don’t still ship them because believe me i do.)
> 
> Anyway, heres the chapter at long last!

 

It had been three days since the accident. Three days saved some irrelevant scrawny kid from being shived and dying. Three days since Mick had accidentally met his soulmate and started seeing _different_ colours. Everyday he went to see the boy – who he later learned was called Leonard – even though things hadn’t much changed in his condition. Turned out he had some internal bleeding, which Mick only found out after he had insisted many times that he was not the one that kid it to Leonard and that he was the one to save him.

Mick can understand why the guards were reluctant to believe him , when you have a tiny kid unconscious in a guys arms who’s twice his size, well of course you’re going to automatically assume the worse. Mick certainly would.

“Open up on 30!” Mick heard shout, knocking him out of his train of thought as he watched his cell door open by a guard. “Rory. Meet your knew cellie.” The guard then said and bought Leonard into the room before Mick could even get a word in. Mick’s eyes widened at the sight of him, just only last night the kid was still unconscious in the story excuse of a hospital bed they had in the hospital wing. Now the kid is stood here in his cell looking scared. “We thought considering you saved his life and visited him every day, he would be the one cell mate you wouldn’t kill- or try to kill. Play nice.” The guard finished before exiting the cell and shutting the door behind him.

“So you’re the one that saved my life, well I’m sure you know by now I’m Leonard Snart but call me Leo.” Leonard said, keeping as much distance as possible from Mick, which wasn’t very much considering the cell is tiny.

“I’m Mick and theres no way i’m calling you Leo like the ninja turtle. I’ll call you Len instead, bottom bunk is yours.” Mick responded after several seconds, climbing onto the top bunk. Mick watched as Leonard gained his confidence to move closer and eventually started to make the bed. Mick could see the pain that Leonard was still in – it was written over his face after all – and how bad his black eye still is, the eye still being virtually swollen shut. Once Leonard had eventually made his bed, he payed down in it and the two boys laid in awkward silence not really knowing what to say to the other.

“Well, I guess I should address the elephant in the room…” Leonard drawled, Mick didn’t respond so Leonard continued, “Why did you do it? Why did you save my life, you don’t exactly seem like the type to save lives”

“I heard what they were sayin’ how your father had set you up to be in here, how your father wanted them to kill you. I, uh, don’t agree with abuse and since I couldn’t punch your father and the anger consumed me, I stopped them from shiving you. I know what its like to come from an abusive household and I may not be a saint – clearly cause I’m in here – I really don’t believe children should die because their parents are dicks’ Mick explained shrugging his shoulders knowing full well the boy couldn’t see it.

“Well thank you Mick” Leonard said, feeling grateful.

“You don’t have to thank me. I didn’t want a lockdown as well, lasts a whole week when a kid gets shived, even longer if they don’t find out who was the one to it. I Was looking out for myself a little.” Mick grunted.

“Even so, thank you Mick.” Leonard said, the grateful tone still in his voice. “I owe you one.” He then added which caused Mick to cringe.

“No, kid, you do not ‘owe me one.’ I saved your life, there is nothing to owe me for.” Mick started, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he sat up. “Is that what you think I did it for? So that you would one day owe me one? Because if you do, you need to get that idea out of your head. I get it, you’ve been _conditioned_ to feel that way or do that every time someone does a nice thing for you but news flash Len, you really don’t have to do that. Especially not with me. I’m not the type to demand you owe me one and besides I’m not worth owing one too, okay?” Mick explained with a sigh. No one should go through what he went through, difference is, he got out of there, maybe using unconventional methods but he did. Leonard went quiet as if he was processing what had just been said to him.

“Mick?” Leonard questioned after several moments and neither of the boys had moved, Mick grunted as a response, so Leonard continued. “How did you get out of there alive?” Mick sighed, he didn’t really want to tell his _soulmate_ what he did so early on in their relationship but Mick couldn’t lie to him.

“How I got out is exactly the reason I’m in this shithole. I burned my family alive. My ma, my excuse of a father – not only was he abusive he was an alcoholic who was incapable of feeling anything but shame at his children – my two brothers and my sister… I didn’t mean to start the fire…but I didn’t wake them up. I left them to burn alive in their sleep. I got the dog out, not that it matters because she ended up with a rescue centre when they found me and she’s probably been adopted. Gorgeous girl she was. Been in here for 6 month now, still got another 18 month before they kick me out…part of me thinks its cause that’s when I’m turning 18 and I’ll be no longer a child so they can’t keep me in ‘ere. If I hadn’t have stayed watching the fire for as long as I did, they would have never caught me.” Mick explained.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Mick.” Leonard said with a sigh. “Unfortunately, I cannot dispose of my father for another 4 years.. not until I turn 18 myself and get custody over my baby sister. I cannot risk losing her to the system. She’s the one thing I live for right now, the only good thing in my life. She’s my whole world, I cannot continue without her, and the fact that shes alone with him now sickens me to my core. Every time he went after her, I was always there to take the blow. I’m out of here in 9 months but that’s too long for comfort.”

“What are you in ‘ere for anyway?” Mick quizzed. “I know you were set up but set up for what? And how did your father get away with setting you up?”

“He threatened to hurt my sister if I try to tell the police it was him, not only that, my father is also a cop, a dirty one -obviously- and he has other dirty cop friends and conveniently they were the ones to interview me, so I had no choice I had to tell them it was me who did the robbery. Part of me believes that the reason why he did it, is because I am a way better thief than he’ll ever be and he knows it and he’s jealous.” Leonard answered and Mick nodded. “I don’t think it would be something I’ll forever do, be a thief. If or when I get custody of Lisa-my sister- I want her to have the life I never had, go to school, eventually go to college have a decent job. I want her to make a decent life for herself and not be dragged into this like I have. It’s too late for me, what sort of college is going to want someone with a record. I may fail at life but that doesn’t mean she has to.” Leonard finished.

“You never know, Len, life is a funny thing. There’s no telling what will happen to us.” Mick responded and Leonard laughed.

“Well, that’s true. I mean, how many people can say they met their soulmate in juvie after all.” Leonard announced and for the first time, looked directly at Mick who looked back at him not knowing what to say next. “Well, I hope its you, and not one of the dicks that beat me up almost to death.” He then added. And for the first time in his life…

Mick was generally speechless.

 


End file.
